Promise Kept
by Golden Dragonet
Summary: Harm and Mac post-finale. Mild spoilers for finale. Might be a one shot...review and tell me!


Genre: JAG

Spoilers: Mild for "Fair Winds and Following Seas"

Pairing: Mac/Harm (duh)

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, unless you count the random doctor.

AN: Okay, so this is my first JAG fic, and only my 3rd ever, so please, go easy on me. Please review and tell me if I should write another chapter for the story.

As the coin made it's way into the air, time seemed to slow. The little circle of metal sparkled in the dim light of the bar. After what seemed to be an eternity, the coin finally made its way to the floorboards with a clatter. Spinning for a moment, it settled after a few seconds…

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie woke with a start. The digital clock display on the nightstand by the bed told her that it was 9 AM. Turning over onto her other side, she reached towards Harm, only to find that he wasn't there. Sitting up in bed, Mac threw the heavy covers back, shivering as her bare feet touched the floor. Did it never warm up in this godforsaken place? As she made her way towards the kitchen, her nose picked up the aroma of Harm making breakfast, but for some odd reason, the mere smell of eggs made her stomach churn. Mac frowned slightly as she contemplated this phenomenon. Usually she couldn't wait for Harm's breakfasts in the morning, but lately she'd had little appetite for it, though she ate well enough at lunch and dinner. Even the smell of coffee made her queasy. Walking into the kitchen, Mac allowed herself a small smile. Harm never ceased to amaze her. He had just finished preparing breakfast, but the kitchen was still a mess. He'd never learn.

Dressed in casual civilian clothing, Harmon Rabb, Jr. didn't look much like a US Navy captain. His hazel eyes twinkled slightly as he glanced up at her with a smile. "Morning, sunshine." He moved towards Mac, plate in hand, to plant a kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm about his waist as he placed his along her shoulders. "Thought you were never going to wake up." Guiding her to the table, he held her chair for her and placed the plate on the table in front of her. "Breakfast is served." And he went back for his own plate before sitting down across from her at the small table.

For Mac, just looking at the plate of scrambled eggs before her made her feel even sicker than before. "I dunno, Harm, I haven't been feeling so well." A sip of orange juice made her stomach feel even more sour, and she placed the glass down on the table with a grimace. Harm looked on in concern. "You okay?" he inquired.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just don't really feel like eating somehow…" Mac's voice trailed off as she sternly repressed a gag reflex, hiding it from Harm in the meantime. "I have a doctor's appointment today just to make sure I'm all right." She caught his look from across the table. "Don't worry Harm. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just the flu." She glanced up to his disbelieving look. "I'm sure it's nothing." She repeated. Getting up, she gave Harm a kiss. "Don't change your plans on my account. I'll tell you what the doctor says when you get home." With that, she moved into the bedroom to get ready for the day, leaving Harm staring at her untouched meal.

"So, what's the diagnosis, doctor?"

The doctor glanced at the clipboard of charts he held in his hand. "Physically, I can find nothing wrong with you, Ms. Mackenzie. Your lungs sound fine, good heart rate, normal white blood cell count although your HCG levels are at 75,000, so the only thing I can think of to tell you is that…you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Mac gasped, hand instinctively flying to her stomach. "_Pregnant_?" she said again as the doctor nodded solemnly. "But…I can't be pregnant! My condition…"

"The scarring in your uterus only means that it is harder for you to get pregnant, not that it's impossible," the doctor stated firmly. "Whether or not you expected it, you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations, Ms. Mackenzie." And with that, the doctor left the room.

Mac stayed sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed for a moment. _Pregnant…_

Mac was up and waiting for Harm when he got home that night. Seated in the sofa with her knees hugged to her chest, she looked up when Harm entered to house. "Mac?" he inquired, suddenly worried. Her face was streaked with tears, but she was smiling. He sat down across from her on the couch and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to look her in the eye. "Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?" Mac nodded and burst into fresh tears, accompanied by a small laugh. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Harm. We're going to have a baby."

Harm stared at her for a moment, unable to believe his ears. "Pregnant?" he repeated numbly. "A baby?" A smile spread slowly across his features. "We're going to have a baby." He repeated with growing confidence. Gathering her up in his arms, he placed his lips against hers. Tucking her head under his chin, he held both of her hands in his and placed them over her stomach, staring at the matching wedding bands on both of their fingers. After a moment, Mac spoke softly.

"I guess we kept our promise, huh?"


End file.
